Alive With the Glory of Love
by mrsmichaelscott
Summary: A filler fic for Jam, starting from the end of season 3, until the beginning of season 4.


**Alive With the Glory of Love.  
**_Chapter One._

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely no one, and nothing afflicted with the Office. But, I do wish to own JKras. But then again, who doesn't?

Dedicated to: amoreinfinito, olivia.

_Pam couldn't explain how much had happened in the course of one day. Things had already changed so drastically, and she was still a bit confused. Earlier that day, she was saying goodbye to two coworkers, and her boss. She had wished them all good luck. But in a way, it broke her heart entirely. Well, not Karen. But Michael trying to be a boss for corporate had upset her, only because she had learned Michael's antics over the years and she knew her place. She didn't want to start all over and have to worry about her job. And as weird as it sounded, Michael had grew to be one of her best friends. Sure, he didn't really understand what a secret was, and he constantly used her good peanut butter to remove things such as gum, gobstoppers, and gummy worms out of his hair - but he really did mean well. He was like a kid, and he was just trying to make work more fun. And he succeeded time and time again. Some of the workers acted as if it was some bother, but they complained when they were working as well. So it was better to be in the conference room, throwing some birthday party, or planning some business trip than at their desk calling clients. Then there was Jim, after the beach day the whole office had had, Pam wasn't sure where they stood. They started talking more, pulling a few pranks on Dwight and one on Andy by hiding his cell phone - but it still didn't feel right. _

_Every time she felt like things were getting back to normal, she'd remember Karen, and remember that Jim wasn't all wrapped up in her like he used to be - and like she used to ignore. She knew for the longest time that Jim had liked her, it was obvious, it was written all over his face. But she pretended not to see it because she was with Roy, it wouldn't be right. And she would tell herself that she didn't feel it either. But she wasn't with Roy anymore. And she wasn't going to be scared little Pam anymore, she was going to be honest with herself, and everyone. Of course she wasn't counting right now, the camera's had pulled her into the conference room and asked her to speak about Jim, Michael and Karen getting the job. "I haven't heard anything, but I bet Jim got the job. I mean, why wouldn't he? He's totally qualified and smart; everyone loves him. And... if he never comes back again, that's okay." _

_She wasn't going to lie, the moment those words left her mouth - she could feel as if she wanted to cry. She already had to live without Jim when he had gone to Stamford, and it was almost just as painful. It was always so awkward looking over her receptionist desk and seeing Ryan instead of Jim. And having to hear Dwight's complaining, or barking orders without Jim's snide sarcastic remarks to try and get Dwight to stop. She couldn't imagine him living up in New York, and never being able to see him. But she was going to be strong, this is what he wanted, so she wanted what was best for him. And she wanted him to be happy. She felt herself choke up, but continued speaking, "We're friends and I'm sure we'll stay friends. We just... we never got the timing right, you know? I shot him down, and then he did the same to me. But you know what? It's okay, I'm totally fine." She wasn't fine, but the camera crew didn't need to know exactly how she was. _

_"Everything's going to be totally-" She immediately looked over at the door as she heard it open - followed by her name. She saw Jim, her eyes immediately widening a bit as he spoke. She almost felt as if she was in some trance, or a dream. All she could remember is smiling, and immediately agreeing to dinner. And once he had declared it a date, and left the room - she didn't even try to hold her emotions. And she had totally forgot what the camera man had asked her as she bit her lip and tried to hold back the tears of joy. _

She watched the camera crew walk out of the room as she placed her hands on her knees, tapping her feet excitedly against the carpet. She had no idea how to act. She never thought she'd actually be able to live in this moment, she never thought this would happen. She figured she'd messed it up so long ago when she had shot him down. And she'd never forget that moment, ever. She had never felt more horrible. After taking a few more deep breaths to calm herself down, she exited the conference room, taking the few familiar steps to her desk. As soon as she sat down, she was pleased to see Jim at his desk. She leaned over the counter of the reception desk slightly, "Jim," She whispered a bit loudly, trying to get his attention. She hated that Ryan sat in Jim's usual spot, so all she could see was the back of his head. It almost felt weird calling his name, speaking to him, or looking at him - knowing she was able to go out with him tonight. "You need to tell me what happened with Michael." She whispered again, trying to coax him in coming over to the desk which really wasn't that hard at all. She sat herself down in her chair, eying his desk slightly to see if he'd heard her, and would come over.

Jim tossed his head from side to side, as if to determine whether he was going to make his way to her desk or not. Of course in a matter of seconds, he was pushing himself away from his desk and out of his chair - but just as he turned around, he noticed the sudden darkness from Michael's office. He sent a confused look towards Pam before taking slow steps over to the door, slowly opening it. As soon as he did, he was met by all black walls, and Andy and Dwight working on another coat. "Dwight," he started, watching both of them turn around, quickly ignoring Andy's chant of 'tuna'. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, idiot?" He scoffed, looking down at Andy, who immediately scoffed back just to fit in. "I'm painting _my_ office black. With the bla-"

"Michael didn't get the job, you know." Jim was always a firm believer of raining on Dwight's parades, and here was the perfect timing. "He'll be back here shortly. He just had to drop Jan off first, and he won't like finding his office black." He watched as Dwight's face changed from triumphient, to frightened, but then to his surprise, it turned back to a satisfied grin.

"Then I'm assuming you didn't get the job?" Jim nodded. "I can't say that I'm surprised, I'm sure they could find a monkey with absolutely no intelligence that could do a lot better than you."

"I'd understand if you said a monkey, with intelligence. But if they were to hire a monkey with absolutely no intelligence, as you said, that wouldn't help them at all."

"No," Dwight placed down the paintroller as he took a step forward to explain his point. "What I'm saying is-"

"You're saying a unintelligent monkey could work at corporate?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow as Dwight nodded and tried again to explain his point. "Ah, so if it took an unintelligent monkey to work at corporate.. I could only imagine what kind of unintelligent animal could take your job."

"No animal could take my job. In fact, I could go out and take their jobs."

Jim kept his eyes locked with Dwights, his mouth hung open as he searched for a response. He didn't even know how to respond to it. He hardly ever did. "Well, that's great. But it's not that I didn't get the job. I left volunteeringly. I didn't want it."

"Uh, Tuna? Why would you do that?" Andy asked, his voice even more irritating as usual when it bounced off the walls of the empty office.

"I realized I'd miss Dwight too much, I just couldn't stay away." He let his eyes travel back to Dwight, raising both of his eyebrows in a flirting manner as Dwight scoffed in disgust.

"Girl."

"That hurts, Dwight. I came all the way back from New York for you and you just shut me out like that."

"Well your emotions were wasted because you were not missed."

Instead of keeping himself involved in such a conversation, Jim turned and walked straight for the reception desk, immediately letting his fingers grab at some of the jelly beans. "Hey."

The words were so simple, so causal, but they felt like a whole lot more. Pams lips immediately formed a smile as she looked up at him. "Hi," She let herself rest against the back of her chair as she twisted the cap of the pen in her hands. "So, spill. What happened?"

"Ah yes, information. Of course that's the only reason you wanted me over here." His eyes looked into hers daringly, popping a jelly bean between his lips as he watched her nod, a faint smile just itching to appear.

"Only reason."

"Figured," He started, a sigh escaping his mouth before he continued. "Michael didn't get the job, and he's currently dropping Jan off.. who knows where. All I know is they left together."

"Wait, what? Why Jan?"

"Oh!" Jim couldn't believe he forgot about Jan being fired already, that was probably the biggest news while he was there. Well, other than giving up the job, breaking up with Karen, and driving back to Pennsylvania 20 miles per hour over the speed limit the whole entire time. "Jan was fired.. it turns out the position we were all applying for, was Jan's... and of course Michael, being Michael, he couldn't accept that."

"Jan! But Jan.." Pam looked like she was at a loss of words, placing her pen back into the pencil cup she had bought out of the vending machine, which was originally Dwights. She looked back up at Jim with confused eyes. She was definitely confused, but she was also relieved. Michael didn't get the job either, which meant he'd be back. And it seemed horrible to be happy about that, but she couldn't see Michael working anywhere but here. This was his home, his family, he'd said it a million times before.

"I know, but apparently she's been getting really.. sloppy with her work." He liked Jan, she meant well, and she was usually really great with work. But he had to be honest, he saw where David was coming from. "And I'm telling you, I didn't see her _once_ while I was in Stamford... So I'm pretty sure she just liked taking trips down here to check up on Michael."

Pam grimaced slightly before nodding, acknowledging that she understood where he was coming from. Their relationship was still new to her, having walked in on Michael and Jan before - luckily it was nothing too horrifying, given they still had their clothes on. But it was still enough to have her squirm whenever she thought about it.

"Beesly, don't act like you didn't love when you walked in on them last week." He teased, remembering her horrified expression that stayed content on her face for the rest of the evening.

"Shut up."

"His shirt was off, right? And so was her jacket, that's what you told me..." The picture that was burning in his mind was horrible, and he could only imaigne how much worse it must have been seeing it up front, like Pam had. He had to laugh at her attempt to glare before she let one of her laughs escape past her lips.

"It sounds more like you're fantasizing it, Halpert." She plastered a disgusted look on her face as she shut down her computer before standing up. "I mean, they'd probably be up for you to jo-"

"Don't even think about finishing that." He spoke quickly, pointing his finger at her as he reached up to grab her jacket off of the coat rack, handing it to her as she stepped around the desk.

She almost felt weird to bring up the date again, as if it was suddenly disappear once she brought the topic up, but she had to know. She looked up at the clock, she was ten minutes early in leaving - but Jim was heading towards the door anyway. It wasn't like Michael was here, and if Dwight wanted to dock her the ten minutes, then he could go ahead.

"About the date..." She started, her voice drifting off as she exited through the door that he held open for her, holding the straps of her purse as she turned to look up at him. "When and where are we going?"

"I was thinking I could pick you up at eight?"

Pam immediately felt relieved, the date was still there, she was stupid for thinking it'd disappear. But it was just hard to grasp a concept that she'd only dreamed. "And where?"

"Irrelevant."

"Jim, I need to know where we're going so I know what to wear."

"Irrelevant."

He obviously didn't realize how important it was to show up dressed to impress, especially if it was some classy place and she dressed up in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Alright so you're obviously not going to tell me where..." She started, both of them walking into the elevator as she pressed the down arrow. "Can you at least tell me, is this place classy? Or is it..."

"I don't even know where we're going." He confessed, his lips pursed before slowly turning into one of his famous grins. He watched as she rolled his eyes, a faint laugh ringing in his ears. "There's only so much I could plan on the way down here!"

"Alright, alright..." She wasn't nervous at the moment. But she knew as soon as she walked into her apartment, knowing she was going to have a date with Jim at eight; she was going to be as nervous as a teenage school girl. "How about Cugino's?"

Jim immediately shook his head, "No. This date is going to be planned by me. You're just going to have to wait until I decide where it's going to be, and then I will inform you so that you can 'dress properly.'" As they exited the elevator, he didn't understand what was making him feel so nervous. It was like this knot in the pit of his stomach and he hadn't had that feeling in a long time. The last time it did happen, was when he had approached Pam on casino night. And he hoped that tonight didn't go anything like that.

They approached their cars in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other, exchanging small grins. Pam knew that she wasn't going to hold back tonight, she wasn't going to shy away and send him mixed signals. Jim had shown more than once that he cared for her immensly, and there was no reason for Pam not to show just how much she cared for him.

She knew he loved her. If he didn't, he wouldn't have come back. And she was well aware of how much she was in love with him, but she wait until that moment arrised. She didn't think it was the smartest thing to just confess her love for him. They still had a lot to talk about, but she wasn't going to talk about that on the first date either. She wanted it to be perfect, which meant, no conflicts.

He stood next to her car, watching her unlock the drivers side before throwing her purse into the passenger seat. "So, I'll see you at eight. And... dress as if we're going to Cugino's." He hinted, watching as she turned back around with a sly grin.

"We're going to Cugino's aren't we?"

"We are."

"Smooth." Pam loved Cugino's, though she'd go absolutely anywhere with Jim. She looked up at him once more, confused on what she was supposed to do, before she smiled and got into the drivers seat. He shut the car door for her as she started the car and rolled down her window.

"One more thing." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck before continuing, "You're going to have to text me your address so I can figure out where this fancy new apartment is."

"Gotcha." She winked, placing her car in reverse. "But you better not make fun of my lack of kitchens." She watched him as she backed out of the parking space, as if he was debating on whether or not he'd make fun of her.

"We'll see." She rolled her eyes, which she knew was visible to him once he laughed. She sent him a small wave before finally shifting her car into drive and pressing the gas.

He stood watching her for a second, the night of the Dundies flashing back. But this time, he wasn't upset, and she wasn't going home to her fiance. She was going home to get ready for a date. With him.


End file.
